1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of providing a dynamic node service and a device using the same, and more specifically, to a method of providing a dynamic node service corresponding a node request scale from a user and a device using the same.
2. Related Art
Existing technology as a background to the invention includes server consolidation virtualization software technology and cloud computing technology.
The server consolidation virtualization software technology is used for building a shared memory multi-threading system environment that provides shared memory services for data-centered processing and high-performance multi-threading services for computation-centered processing.
Server consolidated virtualization technology can be classified under two approaches according to a method of building a large scale abstract consolidation server by connecting independent small scale shared memory multi-threading nodes.
One approach is a physical node connecting method based on hardware (for example, NumaConnect of NumaScale). In this method, it is possible to build a large scale consolidation server without changing software technological aspects from existing small scale nodes but it has a node scalability problem due to high dependency on a system connection network.
The other approach is a method in which each node of a multi-node system is integrated and is virtualized as single abstract hardware, and a single system image is driven in a virtual system (for example, vSMP Foundation of ScaleMP). This method provides the same system view as an existing one by integration and virtualization resources of multi-nodes but it has a limitation of system scalability due to an increased virtualization load.
A common problem of node scalability has been pointed out in the above two approaches, and thus these have been evaluated as appropriate technology for building and operating a high-performance shared memory multi-threading system managed as a single point over small and medium scale nodes, but to have low efficiency due to an increased scalability load and inconvenience in usage due to an integrated operation with a distributed computing environment. In addition, the two approaches use technology for connecting existing commercial nodes using hardware or software and include unnecessary I/O resources in addition to essential resources such as processing resources. As a result, complexity of system operations increases and building costs increase.
Existing cloud computing technology abstracts a multi-node system as a platform as a service (PaaS) computing platform based on a divided virtualization layer, and then provides the user with a virtual node service having a variable size within a limitation of physical nodes.
This approach provides the user with decreased costs of system building and maintenance. However, a scale of virtual nodes that can be provided has the same limitations as a basic physical node and a resource operating method is completely dependent on the divided virtualization layer.